


Uninhibited.

by cleotheo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lust Potion/Spell, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleotheo/pseuds/cleotheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione accidentally drinks an aphrodisiac potion, it leads to an interesting afternoon for the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Fun, light hearted one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited.

Lavender Brown sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at the small bottle in her hands. The bottle was an aphrodisiac potion, designed to heighten a person's sex drive and loosen their inhibitions. Lavender had ordered the potion from a mail order catalogue so she could slip some to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Lavender and Ron had been together since the previous year, but so far they'd never had sex. Lavender knew Ron wanted to do the deed, he was just nervous as it would be his first time while she had a bit of experience. Lavender was hoping a splash of the potion would help Ron forget about his nerves, so they could finally take the plunge and sleep together. However, now she had the potion she wasn't sure if she should use it. Did she really want to use a potion on her boyfriend in order to get him into bed?

Lavender continued to mull over her decision about the potion as she attended morning lessons. She was still none the wiser about what she was going to do about the potion when lunchtime arrived. However, during lunch she couldn't help but notice how affectionate Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, was with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The pair were all over each other, and from the whispered conversation Lavender could overhear, they were definitely sleeping together.

With a sigh, Lavender turned her attention to Ron, where he was getting some help with his Transfiguration homework off his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Flicking her attention between her boyfriend and Harry and Ginny, Lavender decided she was going to slip Ron the potion. She wanted some action, and she was getting sick of waiting until Ron overcame his nerves.

Fortunately for Lavender, her chance to slip Ron some of the potion came sooner than she'd expected when her boyfriend asked her if she could pass him a glass of juice. Making sure no one was watching her, Lavender uncorked her potion bottle and tipped the contents of the small bottle into Ron's drink.

"Here you are, Ron," Lavender said, smiling at her boyfriend as she slid the juice over to him.

"Thanks Lav," Ron replied, not even looking up from his books as he grabbed the glass and passed it onto Hermione. "Here you go, 'Mione."

Lavender's mouth dropped open as Hermione raised the glass to her lips and took a large gulp. She knew she should stop Hermione from drinking the juice, but she didn't know how to do it without having to admit why. She knew Ron would be humiliated if she revealed his nerves regarding sex, and she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend. Unfortunately, by the time Lavender tried to decide how to stop Hermione from drinking the juice, the brunette Head Girl had finished the glass.

"Thanks for your help, Hermione," Ron said as he closed his Transfiguration book.

"Anytime," Hermione replied. "Although maybe next time you shouldn't leave your homework to the last minute. If I'd had plans this lunchtime, you would have been in a pickle."

"Lucky for me, you were free," Ron chuckled.

For the rest of lunchtime Lavender watched Hermione closely, all the time looking for signs of the potion kicking in. According to the advertisement, it was fact acting and wouldn't wear off for several hours. Now she thought about it, Lavender decided it perhaps wasn't her wisest decision to have administered the potion at lunchtime. If Ron had taken it, who knows what he would have been like all afternoon. Luckily, the potion seemed to have had no effect on Hermione and from what Lavender could see The Head Girl was acting no differently than normal.

By the end of lunchtime, Lavender was coming to the conclusion that the potion hadn't affected Hermione. Maybe the fact Hermione was single, meant she had no-one to focus her amorous attentions on. For all Lavender knew, Hermione was quietly becoming more turned on, but if she was the brunette witch was hiding it perfectly.

*****

Hermione had no idea what was wrong with her, but slowly over the course of lunchtime her thoughts had taken a decidedly dirty turn. By the time she packed up to head to Transfiguration, all Hermione could think about sex. Her thoughts were specifically aimed towards the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, whom she was having a secret relationship with.

When Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom behind Harry and Ron, she smirked when she spotted Draco sitting alone at his desk at the back of the classroom. Normally Hermione sat near the front of the class, but with all these thoughts running round in her head, she made a beeline for her boyfriend. Dropping her bag onto the table, she slid into the empty seat beside Draco.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at his secret girlfriend. The only class they sat together in was Potions, and that was only because Snape had assigned the seats and had partnered them together at the beginning of the year.

"Can't a girl just sit next to her boyfriend?" Hermione pouted.

"What about those two?" Draco tilted his head in the direction of Harry and Ron, who were watching them with open mouths.

"What about them?" Hermione shrugged. "It's got nothing to do with Harry and Ron who I sit with."

"They're going to ask questions," Draco pointed out. "As far as they know, we hate each other."

"To be fair, we did until a few months ago," Hermione retorted. "We never would have gotten together if we hadn't been sharing the head dorms."

"I suppose it did give you an opportunity to catch me naked and see what you were missing out on," Draco shot back with a wicked smirk.

"That was an accident," Hermione replied with a low chuckle. "I didn't know you were in the bathroom."

"It didn't stop you staring though, did it?" Draco teased. "You stood there for almost five minutes, just staring and drooling."

"It was a very impressive sight," Hermione purred, resting her hand on Draco's thigh.

Draco was rather taken aback by Hermione's open flirting, and the fact she had her hand on his thigh. In the privacy of the head dorms she could be quite flirty and forward, but outside of their rooms she was the poster girl of respectability. She never even shot a flirtatious look in his direction outside of their rooms.

"Hey Granger, you're in my seat," Blaise Zabini called as he entered the room seconds before the bell sounded.

"Mr Zabini, do you have a problem? Professor McGonagall asked from the front of the room.

"Yeah, Granger's in my seat," Blaise answered.

"There are other seats in the room," McGonagall replied, expertly hiding her shock to see the two head students sitting at the back of her classroom. "Sit somewhere else, Mr Zabini."

Muttering under his breath, Blaise made his way to an empty seat near the front of the classroom. With Blaise seated, Professor McGonagall began her lesson, not noticing that the Head Girl's left hand was still lingering on Draco's thigh.

"Move your hand," Draco hissed quietly as everyone settled down to get on with their work.

"If you insist." Hermione shot Draco an innocent look as she swiftly moved her hand up his thigh and rubbed her palm over his lap.

"Hermione, stop it," Draco gritted out as he clamped his teeth together to stop the low groan that threated to escape him.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a pout as she continued to fondle the growing bulge in Draco's lap. "It feels as though you're enjoying it."

Hardly able to believe he was being the responsible one, Draco reached down and pulled Hermione's hand away from his crotch. Placing her hand onto the desk, he shot his girlfriend a warning look before turning his attention to his work. Hermione's hand stayed on the desk for all of two minutes, before it disappeared under the table and resumed its former positon on Draco's lap.

"Damn it, Hermione," Draco whispered quietly as he yet again pulled his girlfriend's hand away from his crown jewels. "Can't you wait until later?"

"Nope," Hermione replied with a smirk as her hand slipped back under the table.

Again Draco removed Hermione hand, and again she instantly returned it to his lap. The pair's battle waged for nearly ten minutes, with neither of them noticing that McGonagall kept shooting them odd looks as she tried to work out what the two head students were doing.

"Enough," Draco stated firmly as he removed Hermione's hand again and placed his own over hers on the desk.

"Spoilsport," Hermione pouted.

Slowly Draco removed his hand from over Hermione's, and breathed a sigh of relief when his girlfriend didn't immediately plunge it under the table again. He was now as hard as a rock and if Hermione continued teasing him for much longer, things could get embarrassing. Hoping that Hermione had ended whatever little game she was playing, Draco turned his attention back to his work as he tried to forget about the erection he was now sporting.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione watched Draco as he began to relax and stop worrying about her hand. in hindsight teasing Draco hadn't been the smartest of moves as now she was even more turned on and desperate for some sort of attention from her boyfriend. Slyly she slid her hand across the table and took hold of Draco's hand. Draco looked up and frowned at her, but he didn't say anything as she merely held onto his hand. Hermione waited for Draco to return his attention to the book they were reading, before she yanked his hand under the table and placed it under her skirt.

Draco's eyes widened comically and he whirled his head round to face Hermione. Instead of removing their hands from under her skirt, Hermione smirked at him as she slowly moved his large hand upwards on her thigh. Draco knew he should remove his hand, but he couldn't help but be captivated by his girlfriend's soft flesh. When Hermione moved his hand so far up her skirt that his fingers brushed her lacy knickers, his eyes widened even more as he felt how aroused she was.

"I don't hear you complaining now," Hermione whispered, seductively running her tongue over her lips as she shot Draco a smouldering look.

Draco opened his mouth to complain, but only a low whimper emerged when Hermione pressed herself closer to his hand. Without prompting from Hermione, Draco's fingers slid the material of her underwear to one side and delved deeper into his girlfriend's slick heat. Smiling smugly at her boyfriend, Hermione removed her hand from underneath her skirt and returned it to the desk. She'd gotten what she wanted, finally Draco was touching her.

As Draco and Hermione had been having their quiet battle, neither of them had noticed Professor McGonagall rising from her desk. The Transfiguration Professor wasn't sure what was going on at the back of her classroom, but she didn't like the whispering and fidgeting interrupting her class. Walking up the aisle towards where the head students were sitting, her mouth dropped open in shock and a blush rose on her cheeks when she spotted where exactly the Head Boy's hand was. Clearing her throat, she shot the two students her sternest of looks.

"Mr Malfoy, leave Miss Granger alone," McGonagall hissed.

"But…" Draco's eyes widened as he hastily pulled his hand out from underneath Hermione's skirt.

"No excuses," McGonagall interrupted the spluttering Slytherin. "Gather up your belongings and go and sit with Mr Zabini. I trust you'll not be so keen to mess around with him."

McGonagall's scolding of the head students, had the entire class watching with wide eyes as Draco gathered up his things. As he was doing so, Hermione offered her boyfriend an apologetic smile. Draco merely glared at Hermione in response as he stood up, making sure to hold his books over his lap to hide the bulge in his trousers. Of course it was obvious to everyone why Draco was holding his books over his lap as he stalked across the room and slunk down next to his best friend.

"Naughty Head Boy," Blaise whispered with a laugh as the gossip swirled around them. "What exactly have you been up to with the Head Girl?"

"That's none of your business, Zabini," Draco moodily shot back.

Blaise merely laughed some more at Draco reverting to using his surname, which was a sure-fire sign that the blond was annoyed. However, Blaise suspected he was more annoyed that McGonagall had caught him and Hermione being a bit naughty in her classroom. Blaise had to admit, he was surprised by Hermione allowing Draco to feel her up in class. He'd long suspected there was something going on between his best friend and the feisty Gryffindor Head Girl, but he never would have thought they'd be messing around in class.

"Quiet," McGonagall shouted as the volume in the room continued to rise. "No-one is to speak for the rest of this lesson. And Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I'll see you both tonight in detention."

As the room fell silent, Lavender turned back to her work, nervously biting her lower lip. The potion had definitely affected Hermione, now she was just hoping that it wore off before anyone worked out she'd been administered with an aphrodisiac potion. Unfortunately for Lavender, the next lesson was Potions and if anyone could spot the signs of an aphrodisiac potion it would be Professor Snape.

*****

Draco headed into Potions, still not sure what had come over Hermione in Transfiguration. He had been planning on catching her before Potions started, but the second Transfiguration was finished she darted out of the room and disappeared into a nearby bathroom. Draco himself wouldn't have minded visiting a bathroom, but with everyone's attention on him he decided not to be so obvious. Instead he had to make do with pulling his robes around himself and hoping they hid the evidence of his little adventure with Hermione. Luckily, he was starting to calm down and by the time he settled down in Potions, he was practically back to normal.

Of course the entire class was still talking about what had happened in Transfiguration, and several people asked him what was going on between him and Hermione. Potter and Weasley had even demanded an explanation, but he'd told the duo to talk to their friend. With what had happened he knew he and Hermione wouldn't be able to keep their secret any longer, but it wasn't up to him to say anything to confirm the gossip. He wanted to speak to Hermione before he said anything to anyone.

Unfortunately for Draco, he didn't get a chance to speak to Hermione until the lesson was underway. His girlfriend slipped into the classroom and took her seat beside him mere seconds before the bell went. Snape shot the Head Girl an unimpressed glare for her close call, but he couldn't deduct any house points as she was still in time for the start of the lesson.

"I hope you're happy," Draco muttered to his girlfriend. "Not only do we both have detention tonight, but you've just outed us to everyone. What happened to wanting to speak with people and telling them at the right time?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Hermione responded. "I didn't mean to get us into trouble with McGonagall."

"As flattered as I am that you can't keep your hands to yourself, next time show some self-restraint," Draco retorted.

"You're just mad that you got into trouble," Hermione replied with a low chuckle. "How about I cheer you up?"

Before Draco could respond, Hermione had once again dropped her hand to his lap. Only this time she quickly slid down his zipper and plunged her hand into his trousers. Despite himself, Draco began to harden immediately at his girlfriend's touch.

"Are you serious?" Draco hissed. "You're at it again?"

"Relax, Snape won't catch us, he's doing his marking," Hermione whispered back to her boyfriend. "Just try not to make too much noise."

"You are a minx," Draco ground out as Hermione's hand continued to coax his manhood to full arousal.

"And don't you just love it," Hermione shot back with a wicked smirk.

Draco had to admit she was right, he did love the wilder side to Hermione's personality. Of course he was quite attached to her in general, even when she was being her normal bossy, know-it-all self, but he always loved it when she let her hair down and acted impulsively. Normally that only happened in the privacy of the head dorms, but he had to admit there was something very exhilarating about fooling around in class. Providing they didn't get caught again, he really didn't fancy receiving two sets of detention in one day.

Unfortunately for Draco, and despite his best efforts to keep quiet, Snape quickly spotted there was something amiss at the desk the two head students shared. Normally the pair were the ones furthest one with their work, but he couldn't help but notice that very little was going on at their desk. Narrowing his eyes, Snape focused in on the two head students as he looked to identify what was going on. It only took him a few minutes to spot where Hermione's hand was, and with a brief widening of the eyes and raising of the eyebrow, he casually cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I would greatly appreciate it, if you removed your hand from Mr Malfoy's trousers," He drawled, not bothering to get up from his desk. "My classroom is no place to be indulging in such behaviour. I seriously doubt you'll learn anything about Potions down there."

"Sorry Sir," Hermione muttered, blushing crimson as she removed her hand while Draco quickly zipped up his trousers and tried to act normal.

"I think it may be best to split the pair of you up for the rest of the lesson," Snape said.

"Granger can come and sit next to me," Blaise offered with a grin. "I don't mind wandering hands."

"I don't think so Mr Zabini," Snape retorted, burying a chuckle as Draco turned and shot a deathly glare at his best friend. "I think that Miss Granger should come and sit up here with me."

"Sir, is that really appropriate?" Blaise questioned as the class burst into laughter. "Granger can't seem to keep her hands off Slytherins today."

"What exactly do you mean?" Snape frowned thoughtfully as Hermione began to pack her books up so she could move. He'd suspected the two head students were a couple long before now, but it was definitely out of character for them to be behaving so recklessly in the middle of a class.

"Granger and Draco were caught in Transfiguration," Theo Nott replied helpfully. "They were messing about under the desk."

"Thanks for that Theo," Draco hissed at his friend, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, go into my office please," Snape ordered. "I'll be with you in a minute, and please try and keep your hands to yourself until I get there."

"Do I have to go Sir?" Draco asked, not wanting to stand up. Without any books to cover his lap, everyone would be able to see the tent in the front of his trousers as he doubted even his robes would hide it very much at the moment.

"Yes, now," Snape snapped.

With a sigh, Draco got to his feet. Trying to keep his robes and hands over his front as much as possible he rushed to Snape's office as quickly as he could. Hermione was right behind him, and the second they entered the office, Draco spotted a wicked gleam in his girlfriend's eye.

"No," He warned, backing away from Hermione. "Snape will be here in a second, and I don't want him catching us on his desk or something."

"Mmm, we'll have to try that sometime," Hermione replied with a smirk. "I can just imagine you taking me over Snape's desk."

"That is an image I could have done without," Snape drawled as he entered the room behind the two head students and shut the door leading to the classroom. "Sit down, now," He ordered. "Separately," He amended when Hermione perched herself on Draco's lap.

With a sigh, Hermione got off her boyfriend's lap and settled in a chair of her own. Snape quietly assessed the pair for several minutes, before focusing his attention on Hermione. The Head Girl was very restless and every couple of seconds she kept shooting lustful glances Draco's way. She also couldn't seem to go very long without physically touching the blond Slytherin, she kept reaching out and running her fingers across his forearm.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" Snape questioned.

"Not really," Hermione admitted quietly. "Ever since lunchtime I've been feeling a bit…" Hermione waved her hand in the air, not wanting to say any of the words that were in her head to her Potions Professor.

"Horny," Draco supplied. "She's been all over me this afternoon. Just look at her, you can practically feel the lust emanating from her."

"Indeed," Snape muttered to himself as he pulled out his wand.

Pointing the wand at Hermione, he uttered a few incantations. Within seconds vibrant colours were whirling around Hermione, before a hot pink glow settled around the brunette witch. Snape nodded when the colour appeared and with a flick of the wrist, he ended the spell causing the colour to disappear.

"You've ingested an aphrodisiac potion," Snape explained to Hermione. "An Aphrodisiac potion heightens your sexual desires and lowers your inhibitions. From your behaviour, I'm guessing you've ingested a very strong dose. Possibly two or three times the recommended dose."

"What does that mean?" Draco questioned. "Will Hermione be okay?"

"She'll be fine, we'll just have to wait for it to wear off," Snape replied.

"But I haven't taken any potion," Hermione protested. "I would never take an aphrodisiac potion, I don't need it."

"I can vouch for that," Draco smirked.

"I didn't think you'd have taken it yourself," Snape said. "My guess is you've ingested it accidentally. Whether someone was trying to mess with you, or you were given it by mistake, I don't know. I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore and we can try and get to the bottom of it."

"How long will the potion take to wear off?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Snape answered with a shrug. "It really depends on the potion and what dosage Miss Granger has received. I suggest she heads back to the head dorms and remains there until she's feeling back to normal. Professor Dumbledore and I will call round when we have some answers."

"We have detention tonight with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, her fingers still absentmindedly stroking Draco's arm.

"I'll speak to Professor McGonagall," Snape said. "I'm sure she can postpone the detention until Miss Granger is feeling more like her normal self."

"Can't you get her to cancel it?" Draco asked. "Hermione was under the influence of this potion, she couldn't control herself."

"Miss Granger might not have been able to control herself, but you could have," Snape argued. "Professor McGonagall might be lenient on Miss Granger, but I doubt she'll do the same for you. After all, you were completely in control of your actions."

Draco muttered a response under his breath about being led astray by sexy Gryffindors, but Snape ignored the blond boy. Instead he sent Hermione straight off to the head dorms with strict instructions not to leave until she was given permission to do so. As for Draco, he was sent back to Potions where he had to finish the lesson with yet more gossip flying around regarding him and Hermione.

*****

"I love this potion," Draco gasped, falling back onto the emerald green sheets on his bed in exhaustion.

Since he'd returned from classes, he and Hermione had done nothing but make use of the privacy in the head dorms. Hermione had been waiting for him, wearing nothing but one of her t-shirts, and once he stripped off his uniform the fun had begun. Their sex life was always colourful, but with the potion in her system Hermione was up for anything, meaning they'd tried a few new things over the course of the late afternoon and evening.

"I wonder when we're going to get answers," Hermione mused, trailing her fingers over Draco's chest as she lay propped up beside him.

As well as the mind blowing sex, the couple had been discussing how Hermione had ingested the potion. It was very clear it had happened sometime over lunch, but other than that they had no clues on who had given her it and why. Hermione had been at the Gryffindor table all lunchtime and she refused to believe that one of her friends had slipped her the potion to try and make her look like a fool. That led to her being slipped the potion accidently, but that didn't make much sense either. Why would anyone be trying to slip an aphrodisiac potion to someone in the middle of lunch?

Answers came sooner than Draco or Hermione expected as a loud knocking on the door interrupted them just as they were about to begin another round. Reluctantly, Draco hopped from the bed and yanked on some trousers. Pulling a t-shirt over his head he headed off to answer the door while Hermione pulled on some clothes. When Draco answered the door to the head dorms, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered the room followed by a sheepish looking Lavender Brown.

"Hermione will be down in a second," Draco explained to the three Professors as they took seats in the common room. He knew full well that they would all know why Hermione wasn't already waiting in the common room, but he still felt as though he had to say something.

Professor McGonagall tutted and shook her head, while Professor Dumbledore merely nodded and showed no reaction. Professor Snape meanwhile didn't bother to hide his knowing smirk as Draco took a seat opposite him.

"Miss Brown, sit down," Dumbledore said to the hovering Gryffindor.

Lavender perched on the end of the only armchair in the common room, but Draco got the impression she was ready to flee at any moment. Lavender never got the chance to flee however as Hermione chose that moment to emerge from the stairway that led up to the two bedrooms and shared bathroom. As Hermione took a seat next to him, Draco had to work hard not to stare at his girlfriend. She'd just pulled on a pair of her own jogging bottoms, but over the top she'd pulled on his quidditch jersey and one shoulder had slid down, revealing her soft, naked skin underneath.

"You'll be pleased to hear we have an explanation," Dumbledore began. "Miss Brown kindly came forward and admitted what had happened."

"You did this to me?" Hermione questioned, looking at Lavender in shock. She and Lavender had never particularly gotten along, but she hadn't thought the other girl would try and make her a laughing stock.

"It was an accident," Lavender whispered. "I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant for you to drink the potion."

"Then who was the potion meant for?" Draco asked.

Hesitantly, Lavender explained she'd tried to slip the potion to Ron. She refused to be drawn on her reasons why, but Hermione had a good idea why she wanted to administer an aphrodisiac potion to her boyfriend. Hermione knew how nervous Ron was about sleeping with Lavender, but she also knew his worries stemmed from the fact he didn't want to disappoint his girlfriend. Ron loved Lavender, and he didn't want her to be disappointed in his performance in the bedroom.

"What happens now?" Draco asked, once Lavender had finished talking.

"Miss Brown will have detention for the rest of the term," McGonagall replied. "Slipping potions into drinks is a dangerous business, and we're very lucky no-one was seriously hurt."

"What about our detentions, are they cancelled?" Draco asked hopefully.

"You wish," McGonagall replied with a slight chuckle. "You and Miss Granger will serve your detention with me on Monday evening. I'm well aware that Miss Granger was under the influence of a potion, but you were not Mr Malfoy."

"Fine, I accept I should have detention, but why are you punishing Hermione? As you said, she was under the influence of a potion."

"Even so, her behaviour was very wrong," McGonagall answered. "Even under the influence of such a strong potion, she could have shown more restraint."

"It's okay, I'm fine with having detention," Hermione said, not wanting Draco to get into even more trouble for trying to defend her. "But what about the potion? Now you know more about it, is there an antidote?"

"No," Snape replied with a shake of his head. "The potion just has to run its course. I've analysed the bottle Miss Brown gave me, and I predict the potion will have worn off by Monday morning. My advice is to remain here for the weekend to save further incidents from occurring."

With everything sorted, Lavender and the three Professors exited the head dorms. Before she left Lavender once again apologised, and told Hermione that she would do whatever it took to make amends. Hermione accepted the other girl's apology, and even offered her some advice by telling her to sit down and talk to Ron properly about their relationship.

"I guess we'll have to come clean about our relationship now," Hermione said. "We'll have to tell our friends about us."

"We can do that next week," Draco said, pulling Hermione onto his lap. "Right now, all I can think about is you in my quidditch top. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off you when the Professors were here?"

Hermione laughed lightly as she wriggled off Draco's lap. Within seconds she'd shed her jogging pants, leaving her in Draco's quidditch jersey. Ordering Draco to get his clothes off, she waited until he was sitting back on the sofa before straddling her boyfriend.

"I hoped you'd like it," She whispered, trailing kisses up his neck as her hands travelled down his firm torso. "I've always wanted to ride you while I was wearing it."

"Don't let me stop you," Draco chuckled, lifting the top up slightly and lightly smacking Hermione's bare backside.

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Hermione connected their lips in a searing kiss and within moments all thoughts of the afternoon's drama disappeared from their minds. They still had to deal with the fallout of what had happened, but they would worry about that later. Right now they were more than happy to make the most of the aphrodisiac potion in Hermione's system for the rest of the weekend.

The End.


End file.
